Slade's new weapon
by Speedster Ally
Summary: When a new girl comes to Jump City and gets kidnapped by the H.I.V.E and brings her to their boss. Who can save her before something worst can happen to her?
1. Chapter 1

**Ok I hope you like this guys. This is my first fanfiction… Please write a review. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans. If I did the show would still be on.**

I was walking to the pizza shop for some food. I notice I was being followed. I turned around, but no one was there. I kept walking and enter the store. I order a cheese pizza and a coke. I sat outside to watch the parade.

"Excuse me miss you forgot this." The waiter said.

"Oh thanks." I replied taking the change from the waiter.

I watch the parade go by. Then I saw the coolest thing ever. It was the Teen Titans. They were waving to the crowd. Then I notice that one of them was gone. There were only four of them. I wondered who it was.

Then I felt someone breathe down my back. I turned around and saw some short little boy with gadgets by his waist. He wasn't the only one there. There was also a pink headed girl my age about and a guy who looks like an elephant and played football.

"Hey Jinx I think I found what the boss is looking for." The little boy said.

"She looks like her. Mammoth grab the girl." The pink hair girl said.

"Who are you and what do you want with me?" I screamed.

"Nothing, but the boss does. Gizmo shut her up." The girl replied.

The big guy grabbed me and the little boy put something over my mouth and my eyes. I couldn't see anything and I felt I was being put into a car. I tried to scream for my life, but nothing happened. It's like they took my voice by this piece of cloth over my mouth. I fell asleep in the car, because I had nothing else to-do.

"Hey girl, wake up!" one of the guys said.

"Mammoth grab her and show her to the boss." The girl said.

I was grabbed once more by that football player and carried to their boss. I wish I knew where I was going. It was quiet where I was. I closed my eyes, so I could hear better. Then we stopped walking.

"Let go of me!" I screamed at the guy carrying me.

He dropped me on the the cold, hard ground. someone took the blindfold off, so I could see again. Well the blindfold was a dirty old sock and the little boy was holding it.

"Happy now?" The little guy said.

"No. where are we?" I asked.

No one answered my question. I looked around without moving. I was tied to the big guy. I felt I a puppy.

"Very good, now bring her to me." A voice said.

I didn't notice who or what said that. I was just watching the monitors on the wall. The video that kept playing was the one when the Teen Titans were in the parade. Was it live or replay? The big guy pick me up once more and carried me into the darkness where the voice came from. The guy dropped me in front of a man. I didn't see a whole lot of him.

"Your job here is done." He said to the three teens who brought me here.

Those three teens left the building and left me with this mystery guy that I can't even see.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans. If I did the show will still be on.**

It was Noon in Jump City and the parade was almost over, when the Titans got a message.

"Titans Go!" Robin yelled to the Titans.

"Who is it this time Johnny Rancid? Mumbo? or H.I.V.E.?" Beast Boy said following the team to the tower.

"Not even close."Robin replied

When they got back to the tower, the alarm was going off. Robin was the first to the common room. Where he searching where the villain was in Jump City.

"Slade he's escaped." Robin said to the team.

"Are you sure that he's back? Last time you were dreaming he was back."Raven said with a straight face.

"Yes trust me this time I just know he's back."

They went to the garage where all the vehicles were. Robin hopped on his R-cycle, and Cyborg got in his T-car. Starfire, Raven, and Beast boy flew to Slade's hideout.

"Dude, are you sure this is the right place?" Beast Boy said scared.

"It's dark and spooky. Yup it's the right place. Why are you scared?" Cyborg said getting out of the T-car.

"No way. I love dark and spooky places." Beast boy responded.

"Then you can sleep in the basement."Cyborg laughed.

The Titans heard a scream from inside the building. The y ran inside the building and Robin ran off to find Slade.

"It's the same thing every time Slade's back. Robin disappears until the end of the fight."Beast Boy said to himself.

They walked quietly around the building looking for something that will give them some clues.

"Whatever you're planning, Slade, it's over!" Robin said.

"On the contrary, Robin... it's just begun." Slade responded.

Robin looked to his right and saw a girl strapped to a chair. Above the chair was a head hat that looked like if a button was pushed it will fall and land on the girl's head.

"Get me out of this mess." The girl screamed.

Robin ran to the girl and tried to free her. The problem was that it was electric. One touch of the bars on the girl's wrist will shock him.

"Stay there, I'm going to figure how to free you." Robin said to the girl strapped.

The other Titans appeared and started to fight Slade with Robin.

"Well, five against one. Thats some bad odds. Let's change it to... thousand to five." Slade said when he pushed a button.

The walls disappeared and thousands of Slade's minions appeared. The Titans stopped fighting Slade except Robin. Beast Boy attack the minions from the north, Raven from the South, Cyborg for the east, and Starfire from the west.

Raven saw a girl by the wall in a chair. She fought the minions to go to the girl and try to save her. When she got over there, she was surprised that the girl looked so much like her, but the girl was wearing orange clothes.

"Who are you and what do you want?" the girl said.

"I'm Raven and you are?" Raven replied.

"It's Rachael." She said.

"I want to free you, Rachael."

"NO ones going to free me except Robin. He's figuring out how to free me ok?"

Well the girl was acting more and more like Raven ever minute. Raven was getting worried if Trigon made a double of her.

"I'm Robin's friend. Just let me help you."

"I said NO and that's final." Rachael's eyes turned white and her clothes turned black.

Rachael broke the bars on the chair that kept her in it. She rose a couple of feet in the air and then fell to the ground.

Now when that happened, Raven was mostly sure that he did make a twin of Raven. That's all she could think of.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans. If I did the show will still be on.**

Slade's minions were done for and Slade was at the end of his rope in the fight. He had one more trick up his sleeve.

"Now it's time for…"Slade said

"A dance party?" Beast Boy said cutting Slade off.

"As I was saying, it's time for my secret weapon. Rachael? Your uncle needs some help."

"Coming uncle Slade." Rachael said.

"Uncle?" the Titans said at once.

"Duh, you guys are so stupid. He just said that." Rachael replied.

Rachael flew to Slade's side. The titans were confused so much that their heads would explode.

"This is Rachael. Trigon let me have her til her powers come. which I saw was today, right?"Slade said to Raven.

"I knew it. That's why she looked so familiar and similar to me."Raven answered.

"Duh we are twins, well sort of. I'm the smarter and most awesome then you."Rachael said getting on Raven's nerves.

"Never say that again."Raven getting angry at Rachael.

"What oh this we are twins and I'm smarter and epic."

"Azarath Methrion Zinthos!" Raven screamed.

"Ok two can play at that game. Azarath Methrion Zinthos."Rachael responded.

They stood there doing nothing, but they were fighting in there mind. The team was just staring at them, until Slade attack them. Then all of the Titans were fighting someone.

"Was this your big plan Slade?" Robin asked.

"Uh who said this was my plan?"Slade replied.

"Then if it wasn't your plan then who's plan is it?" Beast Boy asked.

"Only one guess. Trigon."Robin said.

"Sorry, it was her plan. She wanted to capture the Teen Titans and get Raven and have revenge on her for killing me and Trigon." Slade replied.

"Ok let me get this right, Rachael wants to destroy Raven?"Beast boy said.

The twin girls stopped staring at each other and Raven fell to the ground. Beast Boy surprised that Raven lost the mind battle. He ran to Raven's side and slapped her. Tring to wake her up.

"Raven, Wake up its Beast Boy. Raven? Answer me."Beast Boy started crying.

The last thing he thought about was to kiss her, but instead he went where Rachael was and started to try to fight her.

"What did you do to her?" Beast Boy screamed at her.

"Oh nothing just sent her to the realm of darkness. Thats about it."Rachael not even breaking a sweat.

Beast Boy changed to a T-Rex and about ate her. Then he spit her out.

"Gross meat." Beast boy said.

Beast Boy gave up the fight with Rachael and ran back to Raven. He had one more idea in his mind. HE bent down on his knees next to the lifeless violet hair girl. He placed his lips right on hers and then he took them off. Minute later Raven opened her eyes and sat up.

"Did you just..." Raven said stopping in the middle of her sentence.

"Uh yea about that..."Beast boy was worried what was going to happen next.

"Where is she?"

"Where is... oh umm by Slade."

The two couple ran to the other Titans and thought of something big to end this feud for today. They whispered the plan together.

"Titans go."Robin said.

Raven and Star flew up, Cyborg took the left side, Robin the right side, and Beast Boy the bottom part.

"Attack."Robin screamed once more.

The Titans attack Slade at the same time, which made he give up. Slade was on the ground beaten up by the Titans. Robin, addicted to finding out who is Slade was, took off the mask of Slade. He found out that it was another robot of his.

"Where did she go?" Cyborg asked.

"Look up you idiot." Rachael said jumped down on Cyborg.

"I wish I didn't ask." Cyborg said.

Cyborg threw Rachael across the room and she hit the wall hard. She flew back and grabbed Beast Boy by the neck. He changed to Gorilla, which made her let go. Beast Boy toss Rachael to Starfire. Star hit her with her green starbolts in her chest. Rachael passed out on the ground from the beating.

"What should we do with her?" Raven said.

"Jail or where she put you." Beast Boy replied.

"That sounds good." Raven responded.

"Wait. Where are you sending her?" Robin asked.

"Where her father is."

"Ok and that's it."

Raven starts to send Rachael back to the realm of darkness. where she can be happy.

"Back to the Tower?" Beast Boy asked.

"Back to the Tower."Raven replied.

**Please write a review on it. Thanks for reading this. I hope you like it. Til next time.**


End file.
